Sex Toy
by Abyss60
Summary: AU;; The question was - "How much would you pay for your own personal sex toy?" - R27;;


Sex Toy

Chapter one;

R27

* * *

A fragile boy with spiky brown haired laid on the floor; his dull brown eyes were staring at the sight in front of him, cold floor, cold room, cold wall… He then looked up to the window, admiring the beautiful sigh. The sky was bright blue and sunlight was clearly seen, he saw birds and clouds. He then looked at his clothing. He was wearing a ripped white shirt; where his chest was shown, his leather black shorts was too short and was showing off his legs. If it weren't for his voice, the boy could easily be mistaken for a girl. His arms were tied with chains above his head; his legs were also tied up, but with rope.

Looking at his legs, the boy noticed a deep scar. His brown eyes started to water as he remembered that day. The day he and his friends tried to run away for this place. The day he was separated from his friends, both of them were sent somewhere else. They had reached the back garden to the last fence, but the guys caught them before they could jump over the fence. The boy only knew whoever goes out of that door, either goes away for ever or they are killed. The heavy doors opened with a loud bang. There stood a man with blonde hair, a scar on his right check and cold violet eyes.

The man started walking around the room and started to look at the boys. The boy didn't even looked up, didn't even bowed. The blonde man walked over to the boy and grabbed a hand full of soft brown hair and pulled his head up. He looked at the fragile by for a split of a second and then pushed his head down. The boy looked at the man as he stood before the doors, yelling out:

"Bring number #32, #12, #4 and…"

The man looked around the room again, he had to have them four for one auction. His harsh violet eyes fell on the fragile brown haired boy who was staring at the floor in front of him; the man smirked and yelled out:

"…number #27."

The boys head shoot up and the looked at the doors, three guys came in and started to drag them away. The blonde man unlocked the chains and grabbed him by his arm and dragged number #27 out, since his legs were tied. The boy putted his hands in front of his face as soon as he got out. It's been a while since he saw sunlight. He then was pushed rather harshly into the chair. Opening his dull brown eyes number #27 saw a lot of people in front of him. The rest boys who were called out were there with him too.

He looked at the crowd again. But a certain man caught his eyes, the man's face was hidden in the shadows but he was wearing a black suit, orange shirt and black tie. As the man came out of the shadows, number #27 blushed. The man was attractive for sure. His hair was black and he had sideburns, and his eyes were onyx colored, he was also wearing a fedora with orange strap. Number #27 really didn't know what he was supposed to do here, since he was never chosen. He looked closely at the blonde man who looked at the crowd, who seems to start to quiet down. Then the man yelled.

"How much would you pay for your own personal sex toy?"

Number #27 looked like his eyes were about to fall out. He was going to be sex toy? The explained why would they kill the ones that returned. The boy didn't wanted to die at any cost. He had promised that he would see them again. No he wasn't going to die here. As the man turned around he pulled number #27 with him and yelled at the crowd.

"Fifteen years old, brown hair, brown eyes…"

Only some people were interested, and others really not. But number #27 didn't knew was the man with fedora interested or not all that he could see was that the mans onyx eyes were watching him like he was a prey or something like that. The crowd looked bored until the man yelled:

"He is a virgin…"

"20,000 yens!"

"100,000 yens…"

"150,000 yens…"

"550,000 yens!"

Now almost everybody was interested, most of the people raised their hands up. The blonde man seemed to be pleased and he let go of #27 and offered another price.

"10,000,000 yens…"

The room became silent. Everybody was now looking at the guy with fedora, who offered that price, but the man was only smirking. He looked right at #27 their eyes connected and the boy blushed even more, and the man's smirk widened.

"Sold, to the guy in corner with fedora!"

The man slowly walked up to the number #27, pulling his chin up he stared right into his dull brown eyes. Smirking as the boy blushed man said:

"My name is Reborn, but you will call me Reborn-sama, now what is your name slave?"

The boy shivered visibly at the man's silky voice. Then he notice that the man pulled him up and the ropes were ripped apart. The boy unable to stand grabbed the Reborn's shirt for a support.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn-sama…"


End file.
